TORMENTOSO
by Itako Ana Tenshi
Summary: YOH HA SALIDO HA ENTRENAR DURANTE UNA TORMENTA Y SE ENFERMA, EL SUCESO HACE QUE ANA Y ÉL ROMPAN EL SILENCIO DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS. UNICO CAPITULO.


HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, ESPERO QUE ESTE CORTO FAN - FICTION LES GUSTE BUENO COMENCEMOS:  
  
TORMENTOSO  
  
Por VIDEL - TENSHI  
  
Los relámpagos iluminaban su silueta, hacia media hora que había oscurecido y sus negros ojos se posaban en las calles, buscando la silueta de aquel muchacho pero para complicar aun más su búsqueda y aumentar su preocupación, hacia varios minutos que un apagón había sumido en tinieblas todo su alrededor. Como se arrepentía de haberle pedido a Yoh que entrenara, bueno en realidad se lo había exigido, él le dijo sentirse un poco mal pero ella pensó que de seguro era una de sus tantas excusas.  
  
Al fin se decidió, ya no podía esperar un minuto más, no seguiría solo esperando a ver a que horas llegaba el joven Asakura; Ana tomo su impermeable rapidamente y salio a buscarlo.  
  
Corría por las calles de la ruta marcada, por ella misma, y la cual él recorría diariamente, tanto en la tarde como en las mañanas antes de la escuela, pero esta vez era verano y a pesar de la torrencial lluvia ella le había obligado a salir a entrenar, no quería que perdiera la condición que tenía, sí, ya habían pasado 2 años desde el torneo de shamanes y por eso, con más razón no le permitiría a Yoh perder el tiempo, nunca se sabe cuando a los grandes espíritus se les ocurriría llamarlos para continuar con el suspendido evento.  
  
Al fin la rubia lo diviso, descansaba debajo del pequeño tejado de un negocio, se veía agotado a pesar de que apenas llevaba la mitad de la ruta marcada, la mirada del chico se topo con la de ella y esta se acercó lentamente al joven que la miraba mientras le dedicaba su ya conocida sonrisa.  
  
-No.no- te.preocupes Anita- comentó Yoh entrecortadamente -enseguida sigo.entrenando.  
  
-Yoh yo.- pero Ana no pudo continuar ya que Yoh cayo al suelo.  
  
-Yoh, Yoh- le decía ella una y otra vez mientras se inclinaba, estaba inconsciente, ella colocó una de sus blancas manos sobre la frente del muchacho y su susto fue mayúsculo al descubrir que ardía en fiebre. De inmediato, sin pensarlo un instante, se quito su impermeable para cubrirlo con él, haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo recargo en su hombro para comenzar a caminar hacia la pensión Asakura.  
  
En cuanto entraron en la casa le retiro el impermeable y a tropiezos, a causa de la oscuridad, llevo a Yoh hasta su habitación, encendió una pequeña vela para eliminar, en algo, las tinieblas que los cubrían de inmediato comenzó a retirar la empapada ropa del muchacho, mientras realizaba esto comenzó a sentir como un gran sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras lo miraba, observaba como la niñez había abandonado al joven y el entrenamiento ya había dado sus frutos, de inmediato le coloco la yukata y lo recostó en su fotón para al fin cubrirlo con una delgada sabana.  
  
La fría agua que salía de la llave la hacia recordar ese instante en que había permanecido mirando al heredero de los Asakura; tomo el recipiente con agua y se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde Yoh aún dormia a causa de la fiebre. Colocó el recipiente a un lado de donde se encontraba el joven, tomo un trapo de color blanco y lo sumergió en el vital liquido, coloco el trapo húmedo en la frente de Yoh.  
  
El muchacho abrió sus ojos y la miro, ella se sorprendió al verlo despierto.  
  
-Ana.gracias- le dijo él con una cálida sonrisa.  
  
-Guarda silencio- le dijo ella con un tono inexpresivo -además no es nada.  
  
-No, no hablo solo de esta vez sino de siempre, por que siempre estas a mi lado- dijo colocando su mano sobre la de la sacerdotisa que colocaba de nuevo el trapo húmedo en su frente y él vio algo que lo sorprendió profundamente, unas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la itako -no llores Anita, me duele mucho verte llorar- después de decir esto volvió a cerrar sus ojos.  
  
Alrededor de una hora había pasado desde que el chico se había quedado dormido y la fiebre no daba señales de querer ceder, Ana escuchaba caer la lluvia mientras contemplaba el bello rostro de su prometido, la verdad era que siempre lo había amado pero ella no podía aceptarlo, eso seria tanto como mostrar esa debilidad que no deseaba que nadie conociera, mostrar que a pesar de decirse siempre fuerte en realidad tanto ella como su corazón eran muy frágiles.  
  
-Anita- escuchó decir a Yoh.  
  
-Creo que es mejor que duermas- le dijo con su voz fría e inexpresiva.  
  
-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- pregunto el joven con un tono suave.  
  
-Yo no estaba llorando- dijo la itako sin siquiera mirarlo.  
  
-Ana- dijo Yoh mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de la chica -vi tus lagrimas, ¿llorabas por mí?  
  
-No.yo.  
  
-Siempre te hago sufrir ¿verdad?  
  
-Eres muy problemático- comentó con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Perdóname.es que yo.te amo Anita- ante aquella confesión la sacerdotisa se quedó fría y lo vio incorporarse, hasta que las miradas de ambos quedaron fijas, Yoh se acerco para besar suavemente los labios de la joven.  
  
Ella tembló al sentir los suaves labios de aquel apuesto joven al que ella amaba, de pronto Yoh se separo de ella y los dos permanecieron mirándose en silencio mientras la luz de los relámpagos los iluminaba, Ana lo miro recostarse.  
  
-Estoy cansado- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y volvía a dormir.  
  
Ana lo miro, aún no podía creer lo que Yoh le había dicho, de seguro estaba soñando, Yoh diciéndole que la amaba.que absurdo se oía eso, acarició el cabello del joven, después su rostro y mientras lo miraba se inclino para recostarse en el pecho de Yoh, al estar así la invadió una sensación de calidez, y ¿si era verdad? Si de veraz él la amaba ya no tenía por que seguir continuando en ese silencio, ese silencio que le partía el corazón en mil pedazos pero de pronto volvió a invadirla la preocupación por la fiebre de Yoh, las horas pasaron hasta llegar la madrugada y el sueño la venció.  
  
Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, su voz la había despertado, la fiebre de Yoh había aumentado y comenzó a hablar dormido.  
  
-Mamá- le escucho murmurar Ana -que bueno que estas aquí conmigo- la joven itako se sobresalto al oírle decir esto.  
  
-Yoh ¿qué tienes?- preguntó Ana mientras se incorporaba y tocaba la frente del heredero Asakura, comprobando que su fiebre le atacaba con más fuerza, corrió por más agua fría, enseguida volvió a mojar el paño y lo coloco en la frente del chico.  
  
-Mamá- volvió a decir él -quiero estar contigo otra vez.  
  
-No, por favor- dijo Ana -Yoh deja de decir esas cosas- después de decir esto le tomo las manos.  
  
-Mamá, que bueno que llegaste, quiero estar contigo como.cuando era niño.  
  
-No Yoh, no te atrevas a dejarme sola- le dijo ella en su oído -Yoh por favor abre los ojos- pero a pesar de sus palabras el chico continuaba hablando y llamando a su madre mientras Ana sentía la desesperación y la impotencia de no poder hacer que Yoh despertara, las lagrimas llenaron los ojos de la itako -no se lo lleve señora Asakura - rogó ella -, le juro que yo amo a Yoh como jamás he amado a nadie ni podré amar, sé que a veces soy muy mala con él pero no es por que no lo quiera sino porque no quiero perderlo.pero yo.siempre he hecho lo que esta en mis manos para verlo feliz, incluso me iría de su lado, si él me lo pidiera- decía entre sollozos la rubia mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh y comenzaba a llorar desconsolada -amo a Yoh, lo amare toda mi vida y si él muriera yo moriría con él, no podría vivir si él no vive.  
  
Sus lagrimas fueron interrumpidas por una caricia en su cabello, ella levantó la vista y lo vio, Yoh le sonreía de una manera tierna y dulce.  
  
-¿De verdad me amas Anita? - le preguntó con un tono dulce, ella lo miro mientras se levantaba, por un instante se quedó hincada a un lado de él, lo miro incorporarse y.  
  
-Si Yoh, te amo- dijo arrojándose a sus brazos, de inmediato comenzó a besarlo, el joven la abrazó y la beso con dulzura -no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, yo no podría vivir si me dejas- dijo separándose de él para volver a llorar, Yoh le acaricio el cabello y sin pensarlo más volvió a besarla con ternura, después de un rato Ana dejo de llorar, se sentía tan feliz así, entre los brazos de él, de su Yoh.  
  
-Te amo Anita- comentó él mientras la besaba en su mejilla.  
  
-Debes dormir- contestó ella y le devolvió el beso pero en sus labios -aún tienes un poco de fiebre- dijo acariciando la frente del joven, ella se alejó un poco mientras el se recostaba.  
  
Ya recostado cerro sus ojos -No quiero dormir Ana- comentó aún con sus ojos cerrados ella lo miro extrañada por aquel comentario.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la chica mirándolo.  
  
-Tengo miedo.  
  
-¿Miedo?- preguntó con sorpresa -¿a qué le tienes miedo?  
  
-A regresar al silencio- dijo con un tono triste -a que continuemos con ese silencio que nos lastima, escucha- le pidió y Ana así lo hizo.  
  
-No oigo nada- dijo la itako.  
  
-Exacto- afirmo abriendo sus ojos -es el silencio que sigue a la tormenta, igual que la tormenta de nuestros corazones, como ya terminó vamos a volver al silencio Anita y yo no quiero.  
  
-Tal vez volvamos al silencio- dijo ella poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del muchacho -pero eso no acaba con nuestros sentimientos- apenas terminó de decirle esto el muchacho volvió a dormir.  
  
Amaneció un resplandeciente día, los rayos del Sol penetraron por la ventana y acariciaron el rostro de la muchacha, se había quedado dormida velando el sueño del joven Asakura. Al sentir el calor del nuevo día, abrió lentamente sus ojos y de inmediato miro al chico que dormía a unos pasos de ella, se acerco a él y observo su apacible expresión. Ella colocó su mano en la frente de Yoh, se asustó, estaba frío.  
  
-Yoh- le llamo muy cerca de su rostro y entonces se topo con aquella mirada, él abrió sus oscuros ojos y le sonrió, ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la cercanía de sus rostros y de inmediato se incorporo, mientras sentía su corazón saltar en su pecho.  
  
-Buenos días Ana- dijo él con una sonrisa -que bien dormí.  
  
Ella no le contestó, lo miro por unos instantes -Ya no tienes fiebre- dijo después de aquel momento -iré por tu desayuno, hoy.no iras a entrenar.  
  
-Gracias- contestó el joven incorporándose.  
  
-Pero mañana sí.  
  
-Ana- la interrumpió él -lo que dije anoche de que.  
  
-Anoche yo no escuche que dijeras nada- se apresuro a decir ella -ahora acuéstate mientras traigo tu desayuno- al decir esto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
-Sabía que regresaríamos al silencio- comento con voz leve.  
  
-Yo también- dijo ella con un tono tan leve como el utilizado por él.  
  
-¿Te gustan las tormentas Anita?- aquella pregunta la mantuvo en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Cuando son fuertes- respondió ella con tranquilidad pero sin voltear a ver a Yoh.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque entonces queda el recuerdo de los relámpagos ¿y a ti?  
  
-Pienso lo mismo, pero entre más fuerte es el relámpago más terrible es el silencio que queda.  
  
-No, el día de ayer fue tan tormentoso, lleno de truenos y relámpagos y mira el hermoso amanecer que le siguió.  
  
-Lo mismo pasa con los sentimientos.  
  
-Eso espero.  
  
En cuanto ella salió él comenzó a recordar los besos y las palabras de la noche anterior, sabía que no era un sueño, pero ¿cuando podrían demostrarlos sin miedo? ¿Cuándo hablarían con sinceridad? ¿Cuándo volvería a escuchar un te amo de parte de ella?  
  
La respuesta a esas preguntas estaban en él, ahora sabía lo que ella sentía y tendría que demostrarle a ella, a aquella itako, que no debía temer a sus sentimientos, él deseaba que ella lo supiera pero además, quería volver a decirle lo mucho que la amaba.  
  
------------------------------------------------ FIN -----------------------  
-------------------  
  
Bueno espero les haya gustado, por favor envíenme sus opiniones, halagos, insultos, amenazas, etc. en reviws o a mi mail videl_satan_17@hotmail.com.  
  
Para escribir este fan - fic me inspire en la canción Tormentoso, una canción de entre los años 60´s o 70´s, (disculpen pero no tengo el dato exacto ^_^) esta canción es del grupo Classics IV, la verdad pensaba incluir en el fic algunos párrafos de la canción pero por más que la busque no pude encontrar la letra y mi poco conocimiento del ingles no me ayudo, bueno espero que les haya gustado y si tienen oportunidad de escuchar esta canción se las recomiendo.  
  
Bueno, por último solo me resta decir que dedico este fic a mi amor platónico: Omar.  
  
Espero nos leamos pronto. 


End file.
